Cookies From the Past
by ProngsxLilyflower
Summary: Bill Weasley remembers a particularly funny incident when he sold cookies to James and Lily Potter eighteen years ago.


**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Not...  
Dedication: My beta reader- Isadora, Moony8193! You guys rock!  
Summary: Just a little humorous tragedy. Hope you guys like it. Written from Bill Weasley's POV. They have the location of the Potters' house, even though they shouldn't.  
Notes: This is the edited version. Enjoy! The ending is dedicated to The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM. **

* * *

**Cookies From the Past **

I slowly walked up to the huge house, my knees trembling.

The house before me was a rather large one compared to the burrow. Not that I'm complaining.

It looked neat, and clean, but had an old look to it. All the windows were still in one piece and the door stood tall. I sighed, not knowing if this was such a good idea after all. _"No, you have to go! For Charlie…"_

"Bill, maybe this isn't such a wonderful idea after all. Maybe we should just leave," my seven year old brother, Charlie suggested, not sounding half as nervous as I felt.

"Nonsense," I declared firmly, holding my head up high. I then sighed. I had never had any talent in this 'big brother' garbage, "Listen, Charlie, I'm just as scared as you are, but you know that we have to get three more people to buy some cookies for Wizard Pee-wee camp so that you can win that prize money. We need it…"

Charlie muttered something along the lines of how stupid he felt, but I decided to let it slide.

"Alright, Charlie, this is Godric's Hollow, the Potter residence. Dad reckons they're nice people, although they probably won't even recognize us," I recited as we arrived at the doorstep.

"Hmmm… Potter… that's that family of pure-bloods…? They aren't going to be all dark-arts crazy, are they?" Charlie asked me, nervously.

I laughed at my brother's expression, "Nah, the person who lives here married a muggle-born, and so I highly doubt that. So… are you going to knock?"

"Fine…" Charlie snapped as he raised his little fist and closed his eyes. "If they kill me, make sure Fred and George don't take my Wizard Card collection." I fought of a smile and he lightly rapped on the thick wooden door.

I stepped back as the door creaked open, but was surprised to see a young man. He pulled open the door, staring at Charlie and me. The man didn't look old at all… In fact, he hardly looked twenty. I smiled to myself, glad we weren't dealing with another old, deaf man. The man had glasses and really messy, black hair. It didn't look bad, just sort of wind-swept, which I found a bit peculiar as it was boiling hot with no sign of a breeze anytime soon. He wore an orange shirt with the Chudley Cannons logo. Another good sign.

And then it happened. The downpour. Yes, one second it's way too hot, the next rain is pouring out of the sky, drenching you like there's no tomorrow.

Charlie let out a loud yelp and tugged on my sleeved, signaling that he wanted to get out of the rain. Of course, I couldn't really blame him. I sighed, knowing I didn't have many options, "Err… Mr. Potter, do you mind if we come in for a while?" I asked, knowing it was extremely irresponsible of me. Mum would kill me after she learned I had asked to go inside a stranger's house with war going on and all. Luckily, 'Mr. Potter' seemed like a pretty nice guy.

The man blinked, "Yeah, um sure. I guess," he answered as he opened the door wider.

I took Charlie's hand and pulled him into the house. I surveyed my surroundings, interested in what was around me. It looked a lot like a neat, big version of my house. Way more organized, of course. The man smiled warmly and took us into a room with a big, red couch. The walls were a dull, gold color… Wait a second… Gryffindor colors!

"I'm Charlie Weasley and this is my brother Bill Weasley," Charlie said cheerily as he pointed to me. I shot him a dirty look. Didn't mum teach him anything about dealing with strangers?

James let out a light laugh, "I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you two. So, may I ask what brings you guys here?"

I decided to answer, before Charlie made us look even worse "Well, our dad got some names from the ministry of some trustworthy families and so my brother and I decided to go door-to-door selling some cookies for Wizard Pee-Wee Camp, you know, for some extra gold."

James burst out laughing, "Pee-Wee Camp?" He asked breathlessly. So much for him being nice. I looked down at Charlie, who looked extremely embarrassed and shot James a dirty look. James immediately stopped, getting the message. He let out an embarrassed cough and gestured to the couch, which I sat down on immediately.

"I'm hungry! Can I have some food?" Charlie blurted out loudly. Honestly, where did he get his manners?

James, luckily, didn't notice Charlie's rudeness, and immediately began looking uncomfortable, "Well, you see… about that…

"JAMES TREVOR POTTER, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BLOODY -" Charlie let out a loud sneeze. He has excellent timing, you see "- UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" A loud, female voice yelled from somewhere. Hmm… reminds me of mum, except she isn't half as talented at the screaming.

James flinched, "Lily, we have guests!" He called out in a 'not so loud' voice.

I gave Charlie a questionable look as a redhead ran into the room, holding a bundle of blankets. Sure she was a redhead like mum. But unlike mum, she was a _hot_ redhead. She had wavy, dark red hair a few inches past her shoulders and beautiful green eyes. She surveyed us, looking extremely embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Lily Potter, I'm James's wife. Who exactly are you two?"

So, we introduced ourselves and explained why we were here _again_. Lily actually looked amused. By now, I was gazing curiously at the bundle of blankets in her arms. I could see Charlie was doing the same. James on the other hand, looked like he wanted to run away.

"That's great, boys. Now, if you don't mind, I have to yell at my husband," Lily said sweetly, glaring at James. James seemed to shrink in his chair.

"JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU DYE MY SON'S HAIR PINK? PINK, OF ALL THE COLORS! DO YOU FIND PRANKING HARRY AMUSING?" Lily screamed, holding up a pink haired baby, who looked bit annoyed. He looked just like James, same mouth, same nose – except a bit longer, and the same hair. But he did have Lily's eyes… It amazed me that such a young couple could have a baby.

I snapped back into the conversation as James spoke up, "I wasn't pranking him, Honey. I was just testing out a new spell. It'll wear off soon, anyway. Please, dear; you know we both needed a laugh." He braced himself, ready to be exploded at. Of course, I couldn't blame him. What kind of answer was that?

To my shock, Lily chuckled. She handed Harry back to James and sighed, "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I guess we all need a laugh once in a while,"

James, Charlie, and I sighed in relief. I looked over at Charlie, both of us probably thinking the same thing. Maybe Lily was nicer than mum.

"Although," Lily spoke up suddenly, "you'll be sleeping on the couch, just because pink clashes with my hair." She gave him one last glare and then slipped into kitchen, leaving James open mouthed.

"Arranged marriage, eh?" Charlie piped up. I turned to him in disbelief. How rude could one kid get?

James let out a light laugh, "No, not exactly. Lily used to hate me when we were in school since I was a huge conceited prat. I eventually… matured a bit… we became friends, and fell in love with each other."

I nodded, feeling a bit heavy headed. I then remembered what we were there for, "So do you want cookies?" I heard Charlie mutter something at the mention of cookies.

James looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged, "Why not? Order five boxes for me."

Charlie and I both hopped up. Five boxes! I could have started dancing, which is exactly what Charlie began doing. I on the other hand, was much more mature, as I was two years whole older than Charlie, "Thank you so much, sir. Your cookies will reach you in November!" I sighed, feeling excited. I then felt a pang of realization in my chest.

"Mr. Potter, we have to go. Our mum will be looking for us. Thanks for having us! Bye!" I waved, happy that there were still some nice people in the world with the war going on. I dragged Charlie out of the house and we ran over to our worried mother, squealing in excitement.

But the cookies never reached James and Lily Potter, as they were killed in October, a month before the cookies were sent out.

**18 years later:**

I sat in my living room, staring at the warm, bright fire intently, stroking my beautiful wife's hair and holding my new baby daughter, Emily close to me.

Everything was different now.

Lord Voldemort had been murdered by Harry, but we lost a lot during the war. Both Ron and Hermione had been murdered by death eaters in Harry's seventh year. It was devastating; the number of killings was rising so fast.

A year later, Charlie was killed from a werewolf bite, much like my own, but much deeper. We also lost Percy, who had been murdered by someone at the ministry who was under the imperius curse. Dad on the other hand, had been put under the cruciatus curse and was now in St. Mungo's.

Harry had been engaged to Ginny a few months ago, only a month after Harry had murdered Voldemort. I looked down at Emily and up Fleur, glad to still have my family.

So here we all sat- Mum, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Emily, and I, all staring at the fire, remembering those who we had lost who had all been so dear to us.

Suddenly, a memory of eighteen years ago I hadn't thought of for a long time crossed my mind. It suddenly hit me- _James and Lily had been Harry's parents!_

I turned to Harry, "Harry, I just realized. I had met your parents once, a few months before their death."

Harry gazed at me, "How were they?" he asked softly.

"They were probably in hiding at the time. Your dad was a real prankster. He had turned your hair pink. Your mum on the other hand, was just like our mum, except much more attractive and less harsh… No offense, mum…" I explained, gazing at Harry.

I knew mum would normally be mad, but I was actually glad that she was too busy looking at Harry with a concerned expression. After a few seconds, I realized we all were.

"They really loved you, Harry. They would have done anything for you," Remus whispered.

Harry seemed to be deep in thought. His eyes were glued to the floor, as if he was debating over how to respond

"Look, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up," I said awkwardly, feeling extremely guilty. Honestly, you should see the kid's expression! He's practically choking! Oh Merlin, he is choking! Choking back tears! Wait… Choking back tears of LAUGHTER?

"Pink? He dyed my hair pink?" Harry asked, now full laughing. I nodded dumbly as the rest of us stared at him, looking numb. "Merlin, that must have looked horrible with my eyes," he paused dramatically, "I thought he liked my hair! He had it, too!"

And all of us enjoyed what we hadn't for ages: Laughter.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first one-shot. Whooopie! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review! Try not to give out anything about this story at the end!**


End file.
